This invention relates to elastic band slingshot-type guns, and more particularly to such a gun having improved operating characteristics.
Elastic band slingshot-type guns are well known in the art and are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,593,673; 3,949,729; 3,857,379; 3,265,054; 2,995,128; 2,762,358; 1,877,215; 267,679; and 213,976. These patents disclose generally accepted structural features which contribute adversely to performance of the gun. For example, the portion of the elastic band that engages the projectile is subjected to considerable friction as it is released from the cocked position. Also, the elastic band is limited in its forward thrust by terminating the band at a fixed anchor at the front end of the gun. Further, the guns cannot be carried in loaded condition while maneuvering over a hunting site or conducting other activity.